


Natura Semi-Gloss in Light Yellow 2022-60

by RunnerFive



Series: ZR Drabbles [17]
Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Experimental Style, Gen, Miscarriage, POV Second Person, Present Tense, Season/Series 04 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunnerFive/pseuds/RunnerFive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ideally, someone else should do the job for you so you don't expose your little one to dangerous chemicals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natura Semi-Gloss in Light Yellow 2022-60

Yellow is a good color for a nursery.

 

Yellow autumn sunshine streaming through the open window.

Yellow latex gloves and a matching mask.

Yellow no-VOC sunshine in a plastic liner, smeared on three and a half walls and a small patch of carpet.

(Tom will get the stain out later, when Janine isn’t around to inhale the chemicals.)

 

“I! Despise! Painting!”

Yellow pinprick stars coating both of their dark faces.

Yellow hairs on Janine’s head, prematurely pale, sticking straight up.

“I hear complaining makes any task go faster.”

Yellow is the color of Tom’s back, a fat stripe dividing his pavement-black T-shirt and making him laugh.

“What?! I was being serious, Jane!”

“Do not test me right now, Thomas.”

 

Yellow curry on white rice, so spicy it makes your nose run, sixteen days in a row.

Yellow pickles dripping salty vinegar, eight days in a row.

Yellow crackers that crumble like drywall, sixty-seven days in a row.

Yellow legal documents sent by certified post.

Yellow legal documents, signed, received by certified post five days later.

~~~

Yellow taxi speeding toward the private airport.

Yellow envelope with three fake passports and three different phrasebooks.

Yellow sari and bowtie for the esteemed (Pakistani-British) Indian ambassadors.

Yellow lights flashing on the security system.

Yellow nails tightening the cuffs.

Yellow walls in the processing center.

 

Yellow rubber gloves and matching masks.

Yellow chemicals that burn, choke, rattle.

Yellow pus to mark the trail.

Yellow piss in a dented bucket.

Yellow eyes in the dark, always softening on being seen.

Yellow bile that won’t stay down, five days in a row.

"Hush, Jane. You'll feel her again in no time."

Yellow bile. Yellow bile. So much yellow bile.

Yellow sunlight after two weeks of black.

 

Yellow signs with black trefoils.

Yellow curtains, gloves, ceilings.

Yellow flowers on the bedside table.

“I figured the room needed some color. No, lie still, Janie. I’ll fetch the nurse.”

Yellow discharge instructions.

Yellow taxi meandering toward home.

 

Yellow is a good color for a library.

~~~

Yellow hat.

Yellow onesie.

Yellow blanket.

Yellow yarn on frantic knitting needles.

 

Yellow towel.

Yellow cord.

Yellow vernix in every tiny crease.

 

Yellow sweat stains on a stolen white T-shirt.

Yellow teeth snarling.

“The baby is dead!”

Yellow is all you can taste, hear, see, remember.

~~~

Yellow pump.

Yellow bottles.

Yellow colostrum.

"Maybe Runner Five can pick some paint up for us?"

"What color should we paint the nursery?"

 


End file.
